


internet friends.

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Multi, kagetwitter, setokido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a routine. -SetoKido</p>
            </blockquote>





	internet friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For setokido day](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+setokido+day).



> For setokido day, my darling friends’ Leia and Sydney and because it’s Sydney’s birthday and honestly this is for the whole kagetwttier group of mine. Relationships/characters semi-based off a kagepro twitter group. Takane-Haruka, Ene is Takane’s sister who is dating Shuuya. Ayano is engaged to Shintaro. SORRY FOR THE MSITAKES SOBS its horrible i cant write tsubomi im SORRY

_ February 1 st _

* * *

 

Kousuke felt himself wake up. Not bothering opening his eyes, he groaned into his dog’s fur he turned on his side and reached for his phone.

**You have two messages.**

_Shuuya 11:34 PM – Night bro!_

Kousuke rolled his eyes, replying back a ‘wake up’ at Shuuya. His friend was probably sleeping still because he was skyping his girlfriend then he’ll be late for school. Again.

_Tsubomi 6:45 AM – Good morning, Kousuke. Hurry up to school and eat breakfast and don’t forget your lunch._

Despite knowing that Tsubomi probably sent a similar message to Shuuya (albeit a bit harsher wording), Kousuke smiled and texted his other friend back. ‘I’m awake! Don’t forget your breakfast and lunch too!’

Kousuke lazed out of the sheets and rubbed his dog affectionately, grinning at the sun spilling out of the window. Another day.

He did his everyday routine, changing and eating – and of course on his phone, distracted and talking to his friends rapidly. He dressed - his phone on the bed as he scrolled on his twitter feed. He took Hanako out, with a heated conversation with Shuuya about how he was late _again_. He was stuffing his breakfast in his mouth, having a pleasant greeting with Tsubomi.

He had met Shuuya and Tsubomi and a bunch of others online on Twitter. No, they didn’t live in the same town or go to the same school. But they were his best friends. Well, Mary was his best friend as well – a little girl from the junior high school. But he barely saw Mary except at lunch breaks as Mary was at the school next door and, well, Kousuke was from the High School.

Boarding the train to Yuuki High, sitting at the very far end. He was hugging his bag tightly by his chest, on his phone. He was on a skype call with Shuuya and Tsubomi. This was part of his daily routine. Tsubomi muttering how bad it was for Shuuya to be over-sleeping and almost missing his train, Shuuya yelling back that she was just jealous, then more yelling. And then Tsubomi would smile that smile that always made his heart stop in apology of their yelling. Then he would shake it off with his own smile.

Then they said their ‘good-byes’ and ‘good-lucks’ even though they knew they were to talk in school later.

As he was getting off of the train, someone spat by his show.

This too, was part of the daily routine. Gripping his phone in one hand, his bag in the other – Kousuke wished that he was holding his friends’ hands instead of the objects. He wished for Hanako, Mary, Shuuya, Tsubomi.

The taller boy (meaning he was very tall, as Kousuke was formidably tall himself) who has spit at him sneered at him and then walked away. Then the boy would talk behind his back. The poor kid with only a dog and a little kid as his friends. The freak that spent his time looking at his phone more than people.

Kousuke ignored it.

Then he was by the Junior High School, waiting for Mary.

“Seto-Kun!”

By the angel, there she was.

Mary was, no other way to say it, an angel. She looked like an angel (beautiful and bright) and acted like an angel (kind and compassionate). Mary Kozakura was an angel.

“Mary!” Kousuke waved, ignoring the looks he was getting. He knew what they were think ‘creep’ ‘stalker’ and ‘pedophile’. He had met Mary in the forest, accidentally stumbling across her mother, Shion, when he was there. He has become friends with Mary, who was three years younger.

They had chattered about their weekend, about how Shuuya woke up late (“Again?” “Yeah, I know.”) nd and how Mary had found a hamster (“I named it ‘Setwo!’” “Ahh, that’s nice Mary…”) and said their goodbyes.

Then Kousuke was on his phone again. He ignored the dirty he looks that he could survive for a few hours and focused on his phone. Where his best friends were.

Hibiya was online, tweeting about Hiyori and Haruka tweeting about how his day was and trying to talk to Takane.

And he was talking with Tsubomi as well.

_Tsubomi – Hey there,_

_Kousuke – Right back at you_

_Tsubomi – You nerd_

Kousuke contemplated, wondering if he should reply with what he was going to.

Why not?

_Kousuke - ***YOU’RE nerd_

Content with himself, he shut his phone into his pocket as he finished changing his shoes and to start the school hours with hidden insults and secret texts.

* * *

Kousuked walked Mary to her train, her mother had asked him to. And he did, every day.

Then he got on his own, which had less people and he was grateful for he had less stares to deal with. Then he flipped back on his phone. Tsubomi was embarrassed, telling him that he shouldn’t say such things.

Tsubomi was her school’s president so she didn’t text at all. As expected of the hard-working Tsubomi

_Tsubomi – Do you have a lot of homework?_

_Kousuke – Japanese reading and some math. Don’t you have study body duties to do?_

_Tsubomi – I canceled it. The treasurer wasn’t there._

_Tsubomi – So, skype call? With Shuuya. Or if you don’t want Shuuya that’s fine too…_

Kousuke bit his lip from smiling. She was just too funny.

_Kousuke – Whatever you wish, leader._

_Tsubomi – Then… Maybe not with Shuuya?_

_Kousuke – Sounds perfect._

This time, he didn’t try to stop from smiling.

* * *

He got home, took Hanako out, fed Hanako, changed uniform, opened up his laptop.

_Kousuke – Ready?_

_Tsubomi – Yeah._

Then he pressed call, he was on twitter again. Seeing Shuuya joke about his two best friends leaving him for a date (Kousuke blushed) to Ene.

“Kousuke!” He heard. It was Tsubomi.

Putting his phone down, he smiled. Tsubomi had her hair up, wearing a white shirt looking tired.

“Hiey, Tsubomi!”

And then he forgot about the rumors and lies and Hanko and Mary and it was just him and Tsubomi.

Tsubomi had helped him with Japanese, one time she had scolded him for being too polite with him. When he had first gotten an account and Shuuya had said hi and Tsubomi apologized.

 _“Just Tsubomi is fine.”_ She had replied to him.

And Kousuke helped her with science.

After all their schoolwork was done, they talked. Tsubomi had told him about her pressuring parents (who didn’t know about this ‘internet friendship’ nor did they approve of it) and how some students didn’t like her being the class president.

In return, Kousuke had told her about the rumors and lies about Mary and his forest and how he probably had dear head in his house – which he did not.

They talked about Shuuya’s mom and other things in life, how they were trapped in their small towns and they couldn’t all be neighbors and how maybe Tsubomi could run away. Maybe Kousuke could stand up to the others and Shuuya finally call the cops to free him and his brother.

Then Kousuke would make a joke about how tired Tsubomi was and how they should get sleep.

As the routine, they cracked jokes and flirted (they both knew, there was no use denying) and said good night. But they both went on their phones later on, sending stupid messages that teenagers did. Kousuke giggled as he snuggled up with Hanako, as Tsubomi tried saying good night again and Shuuya laughed because it had been the 15th time she had said it.

And the routine cycle repeated.

(Until Tsubomi asked Kousuke out two years later, Tsubomi surprised him by buying the vacant lot next to him. Mary’s mother was killed and Kousuke took her in. Then Shuuya moved in with his brother, finally escaping their mother. Ene and her sister, Takane and Haruke and Hibiya and Hiyori and Momo and Shintaro and Ayano visited all the time. The routine became totally different.)

 


End file.
